Don't you know anything?
by WindRacerK
Summary: Inuyasha is a lonely prince, confined to the walls of a castle due to his unstable demonic powers. Kagome, a miko in training, is hired to teach Inuyasha how to control himself. Will she be able to teach him more than one thing?
1. Where everything begins

Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction ever, so if it sucks please do not shoot me. I also know this is a very cliché idea but sincerely I really don't care.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rumiko Takahashi's character (I wish...)  
  
Oh, and another thing, English is not my first language so if you see any spelling or grammatical errors, please let me know.  
  
Off we go...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
It was a clear, beautiful morning. The recently awoken sun filtered it's rays throw the clouds, the recent autumn fallen leaves laid on the ground dyeing the floor of different shades of reds and yellow. Yep, it was definitely a beautiful morning..... Except of course of a certain angry hanyou prince.  
  
"How dare them to do that ??!?!?! What kind of parent do I have ?!?!?! Feh! Bringing some stupid miko-bitch to teach me, I do not need anyone!!" yelled the now fuming Inuyasha  
  
"Inuyasha are you okay in there?" asked a worried voice from the other side of the door  
  
"Yes I'm completely ok, the only thing wrong with me is everything! How can you that? Don't I have some a least some respect I this fucking house??"  
  
"Don't talk to me like that young man!!" the worried tone replace by an angry one.  
  
"Inuyasha don't be such a brat, come outside so we can discuss this like adults!" a now voice toned exactly the same as his yelled from the outside. Even angry, Inuyasha wasn't stupid. He knew more than to disobey his father, specially when his was mad.  
  
"Fine" he muttered swearing under his breath.  
  
He opened the door and was face to face with his father, Lord Inutaisho, the king of Tokugawa. He waited for him to make the first move.  
  
"So, why are making such a big deal about this thing?"  
  
"Because, it is a big deal! Just because I lost control last time doesn't mean it's going to happen again!"  
  
"Do you still remember what happened last time when you went to village?"  
  
How could he not remember? It was almost eight years ago but he still remembered it clearly as the day...  
  
*********************************Flashback********************************  
  
"Hey Kouga*, can I play with you guys?"  
  
"What are you doing half-breed? He snarled. Some laughs at this point .  
  
Half-breed.  
  
"Don't you still know we're you belong?? Get out of here freak!" Even more laughter. "Put him in his place Kouga" "Way to go"  
  
Freak.  
  
Those were the last things he heard before everything blackened out and he lost total control to his demonic powers.  
  
*******************************End Flashback******************************  
  
"Feh, I still don't want some stupid bitch"  
  
"Watch the mouth"  
  
He snorted "...To teach me things a like six year old stupid little boy"  
  
"Ok. I am going to be flexible because I am getting tired of arguing with you. We will put her for on probation time for a two months. If at the end of those two months is not working out, she will leave"  
  
"Two months??!?! Are you crazy?!?!?!"  
  
"One month"  
  
"Two days"  
  
"Three weeks"  
  
"Three days"  
  
"Two Weeks" he was about the reply he his father emitted a soft growl letting him know the discussion was over  
  
Rolling his eyes he said "Fine"  
  
"Then we agree, two weeks of probation" with that he left the room and closed the door silently. "Two weeks of probation?, you mean two weeks of hell. This is war " Inuyasha said with a soft laughter  
  
If this witch was here to pretend to teach him anything then he was going to make it difficult for her, very difficult.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
A/N Did you like? Did you hate it ?. Please let me know your opinion is very important to me. 


	2. Introducing the miko

Author's notes: Please if you have any suggestions of how to fit the characters of Sango and Miroku in the story please tell me, because I have no idea how to do that.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of Inuyasha's characters bla, bla, bla.  
  
Off we go...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
A nervous Kagome paced back and forth waiting for the answer of the prince Inuyasha to her presence in the castle. Well, it was not that she actually cared or anything, but still, she had heard the worst and craziest things about Inuyasha.  
  
"He is nuts", "He transforms into a full youkai at night and wanders through the halls", "He is going to kill you while you are sleeping"  
  
Her friends had tried to convince her not to apply for the job, but nooooo, she had to be stubborn and thick headed as rock. What made her think that she, Kagome Higurashi miko in training, was going to teach their crazy prince something? His parents had probably already hired the best mikos in the country. What if they just needed a pet for their son? She shuddered at that thought.  
  
Maybe, just maybe, she should have listened to her friends. She was now in panic. What if he was nuts?, What if wandered through he halls making strange noises? Or worst...What if he was a psycho killer and tried to choke her with her pillow while she slept? Her eyes widened at that though. She was way to young to be killed.  
  
"I've got to get out of here, fast" But her words were cut as the door handle opened and let Lord Inutaisho inside the room.  
  
"Oh crap" she thought to herself, although she almost said it aloud.  
  
"Good Evening, Kagome-Sama, we have a reach a final decision" Lord Inutaisho spoke in clear voice.  
  
"You have been accepted"  
  
"Accepted?" she knew it was a bad manner to interrupt someone speaking , especially the king, but there could be always something wrong with her hearing.  
  
"Yes accepted. Now, Could you please let me finish?"  
  
"Sorry" she muttered  
  
"Were was I before being interrupted? Oh yes you have been accepted. But with one condition. You will be in probation time for two weeks, beginning tomorrow"  
  
"..."  
  
"Well if got nothing to add, then I shall be leaving. Good Afternoon" he said in leaving a shock Kagome alone with her thoughts.  
  
Oh.My.God. Oh.My.God. Oh.My.God. Did he just said that she was accepted?. Now that's something weird. Should she be happy or nervous? Ok lets analyze the situation. She should be very happy because she was chosen between the very best mikos in the country. +1 But then again why did they chose her? Was it because they needed some naïve girl for his son to play with her?. –1 But there was always a itsy bitsy tiny possibility that they accepted her because she was good. +5. She was beginning to feel excited at this point. Suddenly the words of her friends began to haunt her, again. Ugh! who cares if their prince was an obsessive compulsive psycho killer.  
  
SHE, Kagome Higurashi was chosen. She began to squeal with excitement.  
  
************************************************************************* So, his father had already told the wench. He could hear her bouncy jumps and her squealing noises. Feh stupid women. I mean, he knew he was handsome, but... that much to make her bounce with excitement? Probably. He smirked at that thought. The poor wench didn't know what she was getting into. HE was going to make her life miserable. He already hated her even thought he still hadn't met her.  
  
************************************************************************* Today was the day She was going to meet the prince. Behind this door, the dojo door, was their supposedly crazy prince. Last night she couldn't sleep because of the thoughts that had assaulted her. What if he was a monster? A combination between a rat and a dog? The butterflies en her stomach were getting worse by the moment. With one shaky movement she slowly opened the door revealing the prince. Her eyes quickly scanned his figure. He looked surprisingly normal. Except for his silver hair and his amber eyes. Weird... Were those dog ears? Kawai!  
  
"Are you done with your staring, bitch" a nasty voice said . Her eyes widened  
  
"Bitch?!?!?!"  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: well that's all for the second chapter. Remember to mail me your suggestions! ^_ ^ 


End file.
